


Pelea Callejera [PODFIC]

by RheaDrago (amOrrtenttia)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/RheaDrago
Summary: Universo alterno donde Trafalgar forma parte de los criminales más buscados de los últimos tiempos junto con su familia. No es buena idea insultarlo delante suyo, por supuesto... Y menos a sus espaldas, si es su mano derecha quien está ahí para escucharlo.





	Pelea Callejera [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pelea Callejera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513241) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



Primer intento de Podfic en esta cuenta. Luego de escuchar tantos de TeenWolf era imposible no tener la espinita sobre el tema~. Si es que consigo averiguar cómo unir los archivos, en realidad...

 

 


End file.
